Me and The Chop Socky Chooks
by FeministaCipher95182
Summary: In this Story I meet and befriend the Chop Socky Chooks and fall in love with KO Joe.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Joe and Chuckie

Me and the Chop Socky Chooks

Chapter 1 - Meeting Joe and Chuckie

I was wandering around the desert for days. I was tired and lost and had no idea where I was. That was when I stumbled upon Wasabi World. I flew over to the place on my hoverboard. I thought the place looked totally awesome with all of it's shops and food courts. The place was totally amazing, I didn't know where to start. I was too busy looking around that I didn't see where I was going and accidentally crashed into the town's dojo. Sensei Chan who was busy meditating heard the crash and came outside to see what it was. He saw me and gasped. "Are you ok?" asked Chuckie. "Yes, I'm fine." I said. He invited me into the Dojo and I told him the story of why I was in town and he was listening open mouthed to every word.

At that point, Joe walked in to ask a favour of Chuckie and when he saw me, he stopped. "Hey Chuckie, Is it just me, or did Chick P go for a change of hairstyle?" said Joe. I was laughing at this comment, people often compared me to Chick P because of the colour of my hair which was black, but unlike Chick P, I always kept my hair down while she put hers up in buns. I turned around and saw Joe. He looked at me and gasped. "That isn't Chick P." said Joe. "oh, a thousand pardons, my name is Kimmy Lister, I just crash landed here on my way to... oh my god, you're KO Joe, you're my favourite Chop Socky Chook." I said. "Nice of you to notice Kimmy and nice to meet you by the way, you are beautiful, how about you and me go out sometime?" said Joe. I passed out when KO Joe asked me to go on a date with him. It was my dream to be asked out by KO Joe, he was just so cute. "Hey Chuckie, if you see CP, let me know ok." said Joe and at that, Joe left the dojo to look for Chick P. I regained consciousness at that point and decided to stick around town. So I left Chuckie to go back to his meditating, grabbed my hoverboard and went to check out the local Comic Book Store that Chuckie told me about. He also told me that KO Joe owned the store and also worked there.

End Of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 - My first date with KO Joe

Me and the Chop Socky Chooks

Chapter 2 - My first date with KO Joe

Tonight was my first date with KO Joe, I knew it because he had just texted Chuckie to find and tell me. When Chuckie found me, I was sitting eating some lunch with ChickaDee Pow. She had just stopped for lunch, saw me and decided to sit with me, we had introduced ourselves and I laughed at a joke she told me that Joe had told her yesterday. "Ahh, so I see you've met Chick P." said Chuckie as he walked up to us. "Yeah, I have, I bumped into her on the way to Joe's Comic Store." I said. "Chuckie, she's a nice girl, we've gotten to know each other and she even laughed when I told her that joke that Joe told us yesterday." said Chick P. "What do you want anyway?" I asked. "Ahh, that, I came to tell you that Joe wants to take you out for a first date tonight." said Chuckie. "sweet." I said. "Awesome, you scored a date with Joe." said Chick P. "Yes, but I don't have anything cute to wear." I replied. Chick P knew there was only 1 thing to do. I was taken to the lair of the Chooks and was shown Chick P's collection of Cute outfits. In the end, I went for a cute blue dress, a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. Chick P and Chuckie thought I looked fabulous. "Well, Chuckie, since our new friend Kimmy here has scored a date with Joe, it looks like it's just you and me for spying on Wasabi tonight." said Chick P. "Who's Wasabi?" I asked. "He's our enemy." said Chuckie.

It had gone 6pm, and Joe had just closed up shop at his comic store and went home to prepare for his date with me. He hopped on his skateboard and boarded to the lair. When he got to the lair, I was there waiting for him. He thought I looked really cute and we set off for our date. Once we were out of site, Chick P and Chuckie Chan snook out of the lair and headed up to the entrance because they just got the Chook alert that some ninja chimps were attacking some shoppers. The shoppers in question were my friend Tom McCauley and his mother Alison. Chick P and Chuckie Chan defeated the ninja chimps and saved the shoppers. Chick P winked at the two shoppers and then followed Chuckie to Wasabi's lair. "What just happened?" asked Alison. "I don't know." said Tom. Tom and Alison were at the mall to see the Harry Hill Movie. Problem was though that Joe had took me on our date to see the same movie and neither me or Tom knew that either of us were at the same mall and if we saw each other, we were in dead meat. Tom's sister Nicola worked at the movie theatre in question where we went to see the movie. When me and Joe got there, we paid for our tickets, bought a large popcorn to share between us and went in to watch the film. Tom and Alison came in shortly after and bought their tickets but they got one medium popcorn each then went in to watch the film. Me and Joe sat right in the back row and Tom and Alison sat in front of us, both me and Tom were unaware that we were in the same room watching the same film. Meanwhile, Chuckie Chan and Chick P were spying on Wasabi wishing that Joe was helping them.

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wasabi In a Funk

Me and the Chop Socky Chooks

Chapter 3 - Wasabi in a funk

Wasabi was trying to come up with a new plan but it was really hard for him to think with Bubba not there. He knew he did his best thinking when Bubba was around and with Bubba out of town on vacation, he just couldn't think. He was stuck for ideas for a plan. He sighed. "Why did Bubba have to go out of town on vacation this week? it's really hard for me to think when he's not here." he thought. Then, he caught sight of Chuckie Chan and Chick P on his roof and ordered a ninja chimp to get rid of them. Meanwhile, out on the roof, Chick P and Chuckie Chan got talking. "man, Wasabi is in a serious funk, it looks like he can't think." said Chick P. "Well, Bubba is out of town this week, and we know that he only gets his best ideas when Bubba is with him and since Bubba is not there, he can't think straight." said Chuckie Chan. They were suddenly spotted by the ninja chimp that was sent by Wasabi to get rid of them so Chick P and Chuckie left without saying another word.

Meanwhile at the movies, me and Joe were having a real good time. We were watching the film, laughing at the funny bits and we kissed a few times. We were actually having a really good time. At the end of the movie was when Tom spotted me and I told Joe to run so we did. We ran to Chuckie's dojo with Alison and Tom following close behind. Me and Joe were laughing between breaths of running. We ran inside Chuckie's dojo where Chick P and Chuckie Chan were sitting looking concerned. Me and Joe sat down and wondered about their concerned looks. Something told me that they were concerned about Wasabi and weren't interested in wanting to know how mine and Joe's date went. "So, what's Wasabi's new plan?" asked Joe. "He doesn't have one, he's been in a serious funk since Bubba left to go on vacation." said Chick P. Joe was shocked to hear this, so he decided to go check it out for himself and said I could go with him if I wanted too. I said yes so Chick P and Chuckie made me a member of the team and got me my own outfit which was black with a blue belt and gave me something to communicate with the others and also assigned me a day job which was a job at the games store across from Joe's Comic book shop. Me and Joe set off to Wasabi's lair. To me, it felt like a bonus to our date. It felt the same way to Joe.

End Of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 - The Next Day

Me and the Chop Socky Chooks

Chapter 4 - The Next Day

Me and Joe went to check on Wasabi and it was true. Without Bubba around, Wasabi was in a serious funk. The Next day, me and Joe were walking together to his comic store when I saw Tom. Tom was with his father Phil this time and judging by what Phil was wearing, I could tell that he was the mall Janitor. Me and Joe just walked past them. We got to Joe's comic store and kissed then I went over to start my new job as the new employee of the Iron Stars Game Store. Tom came in a few minutes later. He wanted a new game for his Nintedo Wii but couldn't decide what to choose so I decided to help him but I knew he was pretending to buy a game just so that he could ask me questions about my date with KO Joe. At that moment, my CSC communicator buzzed, I knew either Joe, Chuckie or ChickaDee needed to talk to me but I couldn't answer it for fear that Tom would find out that the Chop Socky Chooks hired me to be a team member, so I helped him choose a game, he bought it and left. That gave me time to answer my CSC communicator before he came back.

It was ChickaDee calling me, she was actually calling all of us. There was an emergency going on as ninja chimps were attacking workers at the movie theatre where me and KO Joe were last night asking for the whereabouts of the Chop Socky Chooks. Tom's sister Nicola who worked at the confectionary stand where everyone bought their drinks and snacks was among the workers being attacked. Me, Joe, Chuckie and Chick P got to the movie theatre and attacked all the ninja chimps to which all the workers thanked us and told us we could have free movie tickets and free snacks and drinks for a year. We then left to get back to our cover jobs, but not before I turned around and saw who was among the people that watched us save the movie theatre workers from Wasabi's ninja chimps.

End of Chapter

**In the next chapter, You will find out who the secret character was, answer the question below telling me who you think it was and all will be revealed in Chapter 5.**

**Do you think it was?**

**A. Mine, Chuckie's, Chick P's and KO Joe's Parents.**  
**B. Chuckie's Master.**  
**C. Bubba returning from vacation**  
**D. Wasabi himself**


	5. Chapter 5 - Our Parents Find Out

Me and the Chop Socky Chooks

**Right, before I start writing this chapter, I would like to reveal that those of you that said B, C or D are wrong. It was actually A. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 5 - The strangers in the back of the crowd

We looked ahead into the crowd who were cheering for us for as we saved the movie theatre workers from the Ninja Chimps attack. Not everyone was cheering for us though. 8 sternly looking figures stood at the back of the crowd looking dead on as we ran to get back to our cover jobs before Joe and me got customers finding out we were gone, ChickaDee's boss found out she lied about going on lunch and Chuckie found out that his students were waiting outside the dojo looking bored waiting for the lesson to start. We were on our way back to our cover jobs when we bumped into the 8 sternly looking figures that were standing at the back of the crowd who were cheering for us. The four men picked us up by the collars of our CSC fighting outfits and dragged us to an alleyway with the four women following close behind. We knew we were in trouble now.

When we got to the alleyway, the four men dropped us and we all landed on our feet to which the strangers were impressed. One of the women stepped forward and said "we know you're the Chop Socky Chooks and that the girl in black with the blue belt is your new team member." We wondered what she was talking about and told them to reveal themselves since the strangers from the back of the crowd had hoodies on. One by one, they took their hoods down and we definitely knew we were in trouble now because we thought they were ninja chimps sent by Wasabi to kill us so we prepared our weapons to attack but then put them away when we found out they weren't ninja chimps, thank god. The 8 strangers from the back of the crowd, were really our parents.

We were really shocked to see them because we thought they were killed by Wasabi years ago. We guessed wrong, we all tried to hug are parents but they rejected our hugs because they were mad at us for becoming the Chop Socky Chooks behind their backs and not telling them. KO Joe's parents were mad at him for having hired me to join the team and my parents were mad at me for accepting to join the team. We took them to Chuckie's dojo and explained everything there, luckily, none of Chuckie's students had shown up for the lesson yet so it gave us enough time to explain everything to our parents and when we had finished explaining it all, our parents were so mad at us, that they decided to break up the Chop Socky Chooks forever.


	6. Chapter 6 - Saving Our Parents

Me and the Chop Socky Chooks

Final Chapter - Saving our parents from Wasabi

It was the next day, Chick P was busy fixing some lights that needed fixing on level 28, Chuckie was busy teaching a lesson, Joe had a busy shift at the comic shop and I was hanging with my friend Tom and his sister Nicola as I was on a lunch break from the game store. Thanks to our parents banning us from being them, me, Joe, ChickaDee and Chuckie really did miss being the Chop Socky Chooks but we had a plan to secretly be them one last time that night before saying goodbye to being them forever. So that night, after our shifts were over, we went over to the lair of the chooks and changed to our CSC outfits just so that we could go patrolling as the chooks one more time. We were about to leave to go patrolling when we heard the chook alert, we knew it was the last time we were going to hear it, the screen showed that our parents had come to the mall looking for us as they thought we were working late and they were attacked by ninja chimps and dragged off to Wasabi's lair.

We knew we had to save them, it felt weird, but we were the Chop Socky Chooks and we weren't gonna let Wasabi kill them. Meanwhile, up at Wasabi's lair. "Ahh, so you know who the Chop Socky Chooks are." said Wasabi. "We do, but why should we tell you we know who they are." said ChickaDee's mother. "You will tell me or I will shoot you all." said Wasabi. "We're not telling you anything." said Kim's father. "Very well." said Wasabi as he powered up his laser blaster. From outside, we were watching everything and when we saw Wasabi's laser blaster, we knew we had to strike. We screamed our battle cry which was "Chop Socky!" and jumped in through the window, landing on our feet.

Wasabi was shocked to see us. "Ahh, how long have you been watching?" said Wasabi. "Long enough Wasabi." said Chuckie. "We are not going to let you kill these innocent citizens." said ChickaDee pretending she didn't know them. We decided what we had to do. "me and Chuckie will try and shut down the laser blaster and drive these innocent citizens to safety and you girls take care of Wasabi." said Joe. "right!" said me and ChickaDee together. So we got to work. Joe shut down the laser blaster while Chuckie took our parents to safety, then they both joined me and ChickaDee in beating up Wasabi. We beat up Wasabi, tied him to a chair and then left without saying another word.

Our parents were mad at us for being the Chop Socky Chooks again. We tried to explain that we were just doing it for the last time before they broke up the group forever but our parents weren't having any of it. Then we turned around and saw that Wasabi had escaped from the chair and came out to tell us that it was all his idea to kidnap our parents because he didn't want to lose us Chop Socky Chooks as his enemy. Our parents understood and we turned around to expect a punishment but instead they thanked us for saving them and as a reward, they let us carry on being the Chop Socky Chooks.

The End


End file.
